literaturafandomcom-20200214-history
Frankenstein
[[Archivo:Frontispiece to Frankenstein 1831.jpg|right|thumb|250px|Ilustración del frontispicio de una edición de Frankenstein de 1831.]] Frankenstein o el moderno Prometeo (título original: Frankenstein; or The Modern Prometheus) es una novela de la escritora británica Mary Shelley. Fue editada por primera vez de forma anónima el 1 de enero de 1818. Mary Shelley es la autora acreditada de la segunda edición, editada en dos volumenes el 11 de agosto de 1822. Una versión revisada en un volumen fue editada el 31 de octubre de 1831. Es la versión de la novela que se suele leer hoy en día. Los dos personajes principales de la novela son el joven científico Victor Frankenstein y el monstru sin nombre creado por el cieéntífico a base de partes de varios cadaveres humanos. frankenstein se considera como un clasico dentro del género del terror. Además está considerada a veces como la primera obra de ciencia ficción. Existen varias adaptacones de la novela a otros medios. Entre las adaptaciones más estimadas se incluyen la película estadounidense de 1931 Frankenstein protagonizada por Colin Clive y Boris Karloff y la película británica de 1957 La maldición de Frankenstein protagonizada por Peter Cushing y Christopher Lee. Argumento La novela empieza con unas cartas y un diario escrito por Robert Walton, un explorador británico viajando en barco hacía el Polo Norte. Walton escribe que ha visto pasar a un hombre muy grande viajando en trineo de perros. Poco despues, los marineros en el barco de Walton salvan la vida de un hombre en gran necesidad de ayuda. El hombre dice que se lllama Victor Frankenstein y es de Ginebra. Cuenta la historia de su vida a Robert Walton. [[Archivo:1922Frankenstein,USA.jpg|left|thumb|300px|Ilustración de un artista anónimo de una edición estadounidense de Frankenstein de 1922.]] Mientras estudia biología y quimica en la Universidad de Ingolstadt, a Frankenstein le fascinan los secretos de la vida y la muerte. Toma partes de varios cadaveres y las emplea para crear la forma de un hombre. Utilizando sus conocimientos científicos, Frankenstein logra dar vida al hombre. Frankenstein rechaza imediatamente a su creación, considerandola repugnante y llamandola un monstruo. Frankenstein huye del monstruo. Después de la creación del monstruo, Frankenstein sufre de una enfermedad grave durante cuatro meses. Mientras tanto, el monstruo sale del lugar donde fue creado e intenta vivir en la sociedad humana. Está rechaado por todos por ser muy feo. Por fín, el monstruo se esconde cerca de la casita donde vive una familia francesa. Al escuchar lo que dicen, el monstruo aprende a hablar. Además aprende a leer utilizando sus libros. Espera que puede ser el amigo del abuelo ciego de la familia. Cuando la familia francesa le rechaza, el monstruo vuelve muy enojado y violento. [[Archivo:CC No 26 Frankenstein 2.JPG|right|thumb|200px|La edición del libro de historieta estadounidense Classic Comics de diciembre de 1946 incluye una adaptación de Frankenstein.]] El monstruo llega a la casa de los Frankenstein en Ginebra. Mata a William, el hermano menor de Victor Frankenstein. El monstruo da con su creador y le exige crear una monstrua para ser sus esposa. El monstruo promete que su esposa y él van a viajar juntos a América del Sur y vivir en la selva, muy leos de la sociedad humana, y no van a volver a molestar nunca más a nadie. El monstruo amenaza con estar con Victor Frankenstein en su noche de bodas si se niega a crear una esposa monstruosa. Frankenstein empieza a crear una monstrua pero decide destruirla. El monstruo cumple con su amenaza de estar con Frankenstein en su noche de bodas. Mata a Elizabeth, la mujer de Victor Frankenstein. En busca de venganza, Victor Frankenstein persigue al monstruo. Los dos van lentamente hacía el norte hasta que llegan al Arctico. Después de haber contado su historia, Victor Frankenstein muere. El monstruo sube a bordo del barco de Robert Walton. Al parecer, está muy triste a causa de la muerte de su creador y dice que intenta suicidarse. Adaptaciones [[Archivo:Frankenstein Cooke 1823 original.jpg|left|thumb|200px|Dibujo de 1823 de Thomas Potter Cooke como el monstruo en Presumption; or, the Fate of Frankenstein.]] [[Archivo:Poster Frankenstein film 1910.jpg|left|thumb|200px|Anuncio para la película de 1910 Frankenstein con Charles Ogle como el monstruo.]] La novela Frankenstein ha inspirado obras de teatro, emisiones de radio, emisiones de televisión, libros de historietas, dibujos animados y películas. La primera obra de teatro basada en la novela, Presumption: or, the Fate of Frankenstein ("Presunción o el destino de Frankenstein"), escrita por el dramaturgo británico Richard Brinsley Peake, fue representada por primera vez en el English Opera House en Londres el 28 de julio de 1823. Fue la única adaptación de Frankenstein producida durante la vida de Mary Shelley. Mary Shelley asistió a una presentación del drama el 29 de agosto de 1824. Más tarde escribió que la historia no fue muy bien hecha pero el actor Thomas Potter Cooke fue muy impresionante en el papel del monstruo sin nombre. Presumption; or, the Fate of Frankenstein está notable por ser la primera obra en que Frankenstein exclama, "It lives! ("¡Vive!"), al momento en que da vida al monstruo. También es la primera obra en incluir el personaje del ayudante humilde de Frankenstein, un personaje que falta en la novela, llamado Fritz en el drama pero más conocido hoy en día en la cultura popular como Igor. La primera adaptación de Frankenstein para el cine fue un cortometraje mudo producido por la compañia de producciones de Thomas Edison en Estados Unidos en 1910. La película está protagonizada por Charles Ogle como el monstruo. En el cortometraje, Victor Frankenstein crea al monstruo al mezclar unos productos quimicos en un caldero. La película presenta al monstruo como una creación de lo negativo en el carácter de Frankenstein. Cuando Frankenstein se enamora el monstruo empieza a deaaperecer. Al final del cortometraje, el monstruo ha desaperecido por completo. En 1931 la película estadounidense Frankenstein (conocida en España como El doctor Frankenstein) de Universal Pictures se estrenó en cines por primera vez. La película fue realizada por James Whale. Está protagonizada por Colin Clive como el científico (llamado Henry Frankenstein) y por Boris Karloff como el monstruo. Es la primera en una serie de ocho películas. Las continuaciones son Bride of Frankenstein (La novia de Frankenstein, 1935), Son of Frankenstein''La película ''Son of Frankenstein está conocida como La sombra de Frankenstein en España y como El hijo de Frankenstein en Latinoamérica. (1939), The Ghost of Frankenstein (1942), Frankenstein Meets the Wolf Man (Frankenstein y el hombre lobo, 1943), House of Frankenstein (1944), House of Dracula (La mansión de Drácula, 1945) y Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein''La película ''Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein está conocida como Abbott y Costello contra los fantasmas en España y México, como Abbott y Costello contra Frankenstein en Argentina y como Abbott y Costello contra los monstruos en Venezuela''. {1948). Las películas de Universa han contribuido mucho al concepto erróneo de que el monstruo se llama Frankenstein. En muy pocas de las películas hay un personaje creador, equivalente de Victor Frankenstein en la novela, pero el monstruo, siempre el mismo monstruo aunque el papel está interpretado por actores diferentes, está en todas las películas. [[Archivo:Frankenstein's monster (Boris Karloff).jpg|right|thumb|200px|Boris Karloff como el monstruo en la pelÍcula de 1935 La novia de Frankenstein.]] [[Archivo:Hollywood steps out (20).png|right|thumb|200px|El monstruo de Frankenstein en el dibujo animado estadounidense Hollywood Steps Out de 1941.]] La película británica La maldición de Frankenstein (título original: The Curse of Frankenstein) de Hammer Films se estrenó en cines por primera vez en 1957. Fue realizada por Terrance Fisher. Está protagonizada por Peter Cushing como el barón Victor von Frankenstein (tal como le lllaman en la película) y por Christopher Lee como la criatura. Es la primera en una serie de seis películas. Las continuaciones son The Revenge of Frankenstein (1958), The Evil of Frankenstein (1963), Frankenstein Created Woman (1967), Frankenstein Must Be Destroyed (1969) y Frankenstein and the Monster from Hell (1974). El personaje principal de todas las películas es el barón Victor von Frankenstein y crea un monstruo nuevo en cada una. Otra película de Frankenstein fue peoducida por Hammer Films también. La película de 1970 The Horror of Frankenstein, protagonizada por Ralph Bates como el barón Frankenstein y por David Prowse como el monstruo, fue producida con el intento de reempezar la serie de películas de Frankenstein desde cero con actores más jóvenes pero ninguna continuación no fue rodeada nunca. La película de 1992 Frankenstein de Mary Shelley (título original: Mary Shelley's Frankenstein) es una co-producción estadounidense-japoneasa. Fue realizada por Kenneth Brannagh quién interpreta también el papel de Victor Frankenstein. El papel del monstruo está interpretado por Robert De Niro. Como indica el título, el intento en producir la película fue hacer una adaptación más cerca de la novela que todas las peliculas de Frankenstein anteriores. Adaptaciones recientes de la novela incluyen las películas Frankenstein: Day of the Beast *Estados Unidos, 2011), I, Frankenstein (Yo, Frankenstein, Estados Unidos/Australia, 2014) y Victor Frankenstein (Estados Unidos, 2015), la serie de televisión británica The Frankenstein Chronicles, emitida por primera vez en la cadena ITV entre el 11 de noviembre de 2015 y el 6 de diciembre de 2017, y la serie de televisión estadounidense Second Chance, emitida por primera vez en la cadena Fox entre el 25 de diciembre de 2015 y el 25 de marzo de 2016. Véase también *[[:Archivo:Frankenstein (1910) - Full Movie.ogv|Video de la película muda de 1910 Frankenstein]] (intertítulos en inglés) Notas Enlaces externos *[[wikisource:Frankenstein, or the Modern Prometheus|Versiones de Frankenstein de Mary Shelley en Wikisource]] (en inglés). *Citas de Frankenstein en inglés y español en Wikiquote. *Audiolibros libres y gratis de Frankenstein en inglés y español de LibriVox. en:Frankenstein Categoría:Novela Categoría:Ciencia ficción Categoría:Terror Categoría:Literatura británica Categoría:Literatura en inglés Categoría:Literatura del siglo XIX